We Need To Talk
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Peeta really wants kids. So, he comes home early and makes Katniss dinner..but she has something to tell him.


Oh, hey there! So, this is my new fic for The Hunger Games. Hope you like it, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Peeta Mellark had everything. His own bakery, a home in District 12 and his beautiful wife, Katniss.<p>

From day one in The Hunger Games, he knew she would one day be his. He didn't know how or why, he just knew. Peeta never had any doubt that he loved Katniss. He'd fallen in love with her when she was crying behind his fathers' shop. When their eyes met, he knew that she was it. He needed nothing but her.

Lately though, he'd been feeling as if their home seemed a little empty. He's always wanted kids, even though Katniss did not. There was a softness in her that told him otherwise. He saw the way she played with Annie and Finnick's son, Andrew. She wasn't hard shell, guarded Katniss; she was a mother. He often watched her with Andrew, adoring the motherly instincts that overwhelmed her. She never noticed his gazes, but smiled brightly when she occasionally looked up and caught him.

That's why tonight, he was going to bring up the subject. It had been ten years since The Games and they both knew that they wouldn't be making a reappearance.

So, he closed up early, much to Greasy Sae's dismay, and headed home. He knew Katniss was visiting Haymitch and Effie for the day, so he was expecting her home until later that evening. As soon as he walked through the door, he go to work. First, he cleaned the entire house, even finishing up laundry that Katniss promised to do when she got home. Then he headed to the kitchen. He made all her favorites: cheese buns, green beans, mashed potatoes and steak. After the main course was done, he started on dessert. He made a chocolate soufflé with a dash of mint to soothe the pallet. After four long hours of baking, he cleaned the kitchen and prepared the table. He wanted everything to look romantic and soothing, so he put three candles in the center of the table with a vase of Primrose and Daisies.

Peeta checked the clock and realized it was six thirty and Katniss would be home any minute.

He quickly ran upstairs and changed into his only pair khakis' and a green button up. As he did the last button, he heard the door open and a gasp.

"Peeta? What's going on?"

He smiled and ran down the stairs. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. "Welcome home, honey."

He took her things and helped her out of her jacket.

"Peeta, seriously, did I miss something? Is it my birthday?" she asked, as she watched him skip around.

He laughed and pulled her to him. "Only you would forget your own birthday. And no, I just wanted to do something special for my wife. Is that such a crime?"

She eyed him cautiously then put her arms around his neck. "How did I get so lucky?"

Peeta chuckled. " I chose you, remember? You were going to fall in love with me whether you liked it or not."

Katniss laughed and kissed him again. Peeta gladly returned it and then pulled away. "Come on, dinner's ready."

He took her hand and sat her at the table. She smiled gratefully and sipped on her water.

"How was Effie and Haymitch?" he inquired, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"They got married because they love each other, but they fight like rabid dogs. One of these days, Effie is going to throw a fit and pour all his liquor down the drain."

"That's Effie and Haymitch, though. They fought before when they weren't together, too." Peeta replied, handing her a glass.

She took it cautiously and then sat it down on the table.

"Peeta, we need to talk." she started, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

He raised his hand and sat beside her. "Me first, there's something I want to discuss with you."

Katniss nodded and nibbled on her dinner.

"Now, I know you've said no before, but I really want you to think about this. I know having a baby would be terrifying, but this house is so big and we have the space, and I think we can handle it. We deserve a little normalcy that comes with having a family. The Games aren't coming back, Katniss. You won't be alone in this, I'll be by your side the whole time." he took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Please, consider it, Katniss. We can do it together."

Katniss smiled, making tears drip from her eyes. Peeta moved closer and put his arms around her, instantly feeling guilty for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry, I'll never bring it up again, let's just eat and forget this whole conversation." he pleaded.

That's when he heard it. She was laughing. He pulled away and lifted her up her chin.

Katniss leaned back into her chair and clutched her stomach.

"Oh, Peeta, I love you."

Peeta looked at her strangely and then scratched his head. "Uhm, I'm a little confused. What's so funny?"

Katniss gained her composure and kissed him quickly. "I went over to see Effie today, not so much Haymitch. I wanted to talk to her about having children."

Still confused, Peeta nodded, urging her to go on.

"I asked her what it would be like, and if I'd be a good mom. I wanted to know if I could do it, if she could see that in me. I know I play with Andrew all the time and we keep him some weekends when Annie needs a get away, but I needed to know I could do it."

Peeta nodded, still not getting the whole thing.

"She said I'd be amazing at it and like you, didn't understand why I was bringing it up." Katniss pulled a thin stick from her pocket and held it out to her husband. "Then I showed her this."

Peeta looked down and saw a plus sign on the small screen. It took him a minute to realize what he was holding.

He looked up at Katniss then back to the stick then up to her again with wide eyes.

"Is this? Are you-?"

Katniss smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm pregnant, Peeta. We're having a baby!"

He dropped the stick and gathered Katniss into his arms and spun her around. She squealed while he laughed.

When he put her down he kissed her long and hard. Then looked at her and held her face in his hands.

"We're having a baby." he whispered.

Katniss nodded, happy tears springing to her eyes.

"Yep, you and me."

Peeta laughed and slid his hands to her stomach. He leaned down and kissed the flat plane.

"Hi, little one. I'm your dad, I'm not sure what you are yet, but I know that I love you so much already."

* * *

><p>******************************************Nine Months Later****************************************************************************<p>

Peeta held Katniss' hand as she gave the final push. She screamed and gripped his hand harder.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Mellark, it's a girl." the nurse announced.

Peeta looked at Katniss, tears streaming down his face as his daughter was cleaned and handed to his wife.

Katniss choked a sob as her daughter was laid in her arms for the first time.

"Oh, my beautiful girl." she whispered.

Peeta kissed Katniss' forehead and then his daughter. "She's beautiful. Look what we did."

Katniss sniffed and nodded. "Primrose Ayden Mellark."

Peeta raised his eyebrows. "Ayden?"

Katniss smiled and nodded, then looked at her daughter. "It means, 'little fire' in Gaelic. I researched it a few nights ago."

Peeta laughed and nodded. "Welcome home, Primrose Ayden Mellark.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone has enjoyed. I originally had Annie's son named as Finn, but I changed it to Andrew because I got to thinking that his full name could be, 'Finnick Andrew O'Dair'. So, they just call him Andrew. Anyway, that was it, review, whatever. Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
